Haori
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Llegar tarde a una reunión con los pilares no es algo muy agradable.


_Explicación: Me gustaría pensar que Sabito usa el uniforme de cazador de demonios y como haori lo conocido verde y amarillo a rombos ^^_

* * *

**Haori**

**Capítulo único**

Sabito despertó con un gran bostezo, ya estaba amaneciendo y era hora de levantarse, más la persona con la que compartía el lecho parecía no querer despertar todavía, pues seguía abrazado a la cintura del mayor y su rostro se veía relajado.

A Sabito le daba pena tener que despertar a su pareja, pero sabía que, si no se reunían a tiempo con los otros pilares, acabarían siendo regañados. Así que comenzó a revolver los cabellos rebeldes de Giyu, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba al chico.

\- Es hora de levantarse - dijo Sabito con cariño

\- Cinco minutos más - pidió Giyu mientras se aferraba más a Sabito

\- Vamos a llegar tarde - explicó Sabito

\- Nadie lo notará - replicó Giyu intentando dormir

\- Claro que lo notarán, sobre todo si faltamos los dos - regañó Sabito

\- Hay muchos pilares, no pasa nada si dos se ausentan - murmuró Giyu

\- Somos los pilares del agua, por supuesto que tendremos problemas si faltamos, además de que Shinobu volverá a meterse contigo por ser tan indiferente - amenazó Sabito

La mención de la chica hizo fruncir el ceño a Giyu, no era ningún secreto que esos dos no se llevaban bien.

\- No quiero – dijo Giyu negándose a salir de la cama

Al final por discutir tanto, se les acabo haciendo tarde y tuvieron que ponerse sus uniformes y haori a toda prisa.

Cuando llegaron a la reunión, todos los estaban esperando. La primera reacción vino de Mitsuri, que se sonrojó mientras murmuraba cosas sobre el amor y el matrimonio. El siguiente fue Rengoku, que les levantó el pulgar como un signo de aprobación que la pareja no fue capaz de entender.

Gyomei comenzó a llorar mientras decía algo sobre personas destinadas y finalmente Shinobu se acercó con una de sus sonrisas falsas y que sólo dejaban ver su enfado.

\- Llegar tarde por estar tan melosos, de Giyu me lo esperaba, pero no de ti, Sabito - regañó la joven

\- No entiendo de lo que hablas - añadió Sabito, ya que ellos llegaron tarde por sus discusiones

Giyu aprovechó para ocultarse tras su pareja, así podía evitar la mirada aterradora de la joven.

\- Sabito está usando el haori de Giyu y viceversa, si eso no es ser estúpidamente meloso, no sé qué más pueda serlo - explicó la chica

Sabito miró a Giyu y a sus propias ropas antes de darse cuenta de que era cierto, habían salido corriendo y no se dieron cuenta de su error. Sabito acabó con el haori rojo y Giyu con el verde y amarillo a rombos.

Aunque tampoco es como si fuese algo tan horrible, después de todo, los pilares estaban enterados de su relación y Kagaya fue quien ofició la ceremonia de matrimonio hacía medio año.

Sumando el hecho de que ambos compartían casa en la base de los pilares y sus anillos de boda jamás abandonaban su dedo anular.

Por ello aquella reacción tampoco era muy normal.

\- Hoy se nos hizo tarde y no nos dimos cuenta de ello - explicó Sabito ante la mirada interrogante de algunos pilares

\- Yo creo que solo queríais restregar el hecho de que sois los primeros de todos nosotros en tener pareja - añadió Shinobu

\- Si no fueses tan bruja seguro que conseguirías un novio - dijo Giyu con su conocida sinceridad, pero que también contaba como estupidez crónica

Sí le hubiesen preguntado a Sabito por la mañana cuando despertó, no se hubiese imaginado que entre sus planes ese día tendría que estar alejar a su esposo de Shinobu para evitar que fuese asesinado. Aun así, tuvo que intervenir entre ellos, más que nada porque le avergonzaba el comportamiento de ambos.

\- Shinobu, estoy seguro de que Giyu no quiso decir eso - intentó intervenir Sabito

\- Es precisamente lo que quise decir - defendió Giyu

Después de una colleja por parte de Sabito, Giyu se limitó a quedarse callado, de lo contrario tendría que dormir por la noche a la intemperie, pues su pareja le prohibiría la entrada al hogar de ambos.

Para Sabito, ver a Giyu usar su haori de rombos le enternecía, pero es algo que no demostraría o podría dar por seguro que Giyu lo usaría en su contra cada vez que no quisiese hacer algo, además de que no se lo volvería a dar nunca más.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo sueño - dijo Giyu mientras bostezaba

Bueno, quizás no siempre fuese tan adorable, pero Sabito no cambiaría a su esposo por nada del mundo y sabía a ciencia cierta que Giyu sentía lo mismo.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de ser tan corto, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de estos dos *w*


End file.
